


I Loved Him (Septiplier )

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Depression, Hallucinations, Heartbreak, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad Ending, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jack dies,Mark goes into a deep descent into madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All told in Mark's P.O.V

Chapter One  
My phone emitted a loud buzzing sound that awoke me from my beautiful dream. I picked it up,noticing there was a text message from Jack.  
Jack:What's up?  
I typed back my answer lazily.  
Mark:Nothing really.Why you texting me so early?  
Jack:I had nothing better to do.Want to hang out?  
Mark:Sure.Where you want to meet at?  
Jack:The book store.Where do you think,knucklehead?Of course the cake shop!  
Mark:Cake at 8:00 in the morning?  
Jack:Of course!Cake at all hours of the day!  
Mark:Fine,fine.See you at 8:30?  
Jack:You betcha!See you.  
Mark:See you.  
I put my phone back on my nightstand and stood up,yawning.I went to the bathroom where I did my business and threw on my favorite shirt,the Tiny Box Tim one,along with a pair of blue jeans.I left my apartment building and got in my car to drive to the cake store.I parked around the front,waiting for Jack to arrive.I saw him across the street,so I waved him over.He smiled and began jogging across the road.Then,time seemed to freeze.A black truck rounded the corner,heading in Jack's direction.I tried to shout his name,but my vocal cords wouldn't work.Time then sped back up when I heard the sound of a horn honking and someone screaming.I think the person who screamed was me.I stood,frozen in place,as I watched the scene unfold.The truck rammed right into Jack,and he flew up into the air.He tumbled down like a ragdoll,hitting the ground with a loud "THUMP".I couldn't take my eyes away from it.The guy ran out oit of his truck,a frantic look on his face as he called 911.A few minutes later,an ambulance arrived.The paramedics shook their heads sadly.One draped a sheet over Jack's body.No,this couldn't be happening.The guy in the truck walked over to me."Did you know him?"he asked."Yeah,"I replied."He was my boyfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
I sat in my apartment,alone.It had been last week when the accident had happened.Today was the funeral.I couldn't go.Not like this.Ever since Jack died,I've been going into a deep depression.Even though I knew I couldn't have any,I had taken up drinking.I ran a hand through my light pink hair.I needed to go.Jack would've wanted me to.I dragged myself out of my house and got in my car.I arrived at the funeral home right on time like I planned."You can do this Mark,"I told myself.Once inside,I was greeted by Felix,Ken,and Cry."Hey,"Ken said."How're you holding up?""Not so good,"I replied."It hurts so bad.Not only was Jack my best friend,but he was also my boyfriend."Ken gave me an apologizing look."Hey,don't worry.We'll make it through this."Felix and Cry agreed.I gave them a sad smile which faded almost instantly."But the worst part was,I wanted to propose to him on our anniversary,which was going to be next week,"I sniffeled."Now I never get to tell him that I loved him."Hey,dude,don't cry,"Felix said."I'm sure Jack already knew that you loved him."I looked up at him."No,he doesn't,"I spoke."He'll never know how much I cared for him.And I can't even tell him now."I said."I just wish it would've been me."Cry gave me a shocked look."Hey,never say stuff like that,dude,"he said in a serious voice."I know it hurts,but don't wish your own self dead.That only makes things worse.""Whatever,"I mumbled.Ken,Felix,and Cry all gave me a sad look before walking away.I struggled to get through the entire funeral,but when they had a viewing of the body,I knew I couldn't do it.But I had to see Jack one final time.Slowly,I walked up to the casket.Inside it,he looked so peaceful.I took a deep breath and slid a little pice of paper into the pocket of his gray hoodie,the one he had been wearing that day.It was a copy of my proposal speech.Tears ran out of my eyes as I spoke my final words to the Irishsman that I loved.  
I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to be able to update as much as I'd like to.I have stupid school.Uggggggh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
I sat down in the chair that was in front of my recording equipment.The fans of my channel and Jack's were going crazy.This was because there had been no new videos in over a week.They knew if I didn't post anything for a long stretch of time,I would make a video explaining everything.But Jack had never missed an upload except on the crazy days of Pax.I took a deep breath and let it out.I reached over and turned on my camera."Hello everybody.My name is Markiplier and I owe you all an explaination."Tears tried to come out of my eyes,but I held them back."Well,the thing is,"I debated on whether telling them or not."They need to know,"I thought."The reason me and Jack haven't uploaded any videos is because of an accident that occurred only a few days ago."I shuddered,recalling the memory."And here's the long and short of it.Jack died."The word "died" seemed to hang in the air,laughing at me."I hear you typing out there,but this isn't a joke,"I said to keep the doubters under control.The tears now forced their way out of my eyes."So,for a while there aren't going to be any new videos from me.Felix,Ken,and Cry won't have anything either,"I added."So,that's it for today.Bye."I ended the recording and put it online.After only minutes,the comment box was flooded with heartbroken fans.Words of encouragement and sadness popped up once every second.I turned of my computer and the notifications on my phone.Feeling tired,I headed to bed.  
............................................  
I awoke in a cold sweat.Looking around,I wondered what it was that pulled me back into the world."Mark?"a voice asked.I knew that voice.It was Irish.Sitting up,I saw the form of Jack."Well morning Sleeping Beauty,"he joked."Where's my hug?"I leapt up and ran right into him."I missed you so much,"I told him."I haven't gone anywhere,"he said."Are ye okay?Ye look like you've been crying."I looked up at him."I...I...I,"I stammered."Ya know what?I'll cook breakfast for ye.Especially since ye can't cook for yer life,"he chuckled.I watched as he headed towards the kitchen.My mind was racing with a million thoughts.Jack was here.With me.I couldn't believe it.The doorbell rang.I then remembered Cry and Ken made plans to stay the week with me.I raced to the door,excited to tell them the great news."Hey Mark,"Ken greeted me.Cry gave a nod."Guys,you won't believe it,"I said."What?"Cry asked."Jack's back."Cry and Ken exchanged worried glances."Um,Mark?Jack's dead,"Ken whispered."No he's not,"I argued."He's here,in the kitchen."Cry cautiously walked into my apartment and into the kitchen."There's no one here,"he called."But,I saw him!"I yelled.I ran into the kitchen.The empty kitchen."But he was here,"I said quietly.Ken placed a hand on my shoulder."Why don't you show us where our stuff should go,"he suggested."But,"I started,then Cry cut me off."Come on,"he said.They walked towards the living room.I looked back at the kitchen."He was here,"I whispered silently."I know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna kill myself if I continue making Mark feel pain.I don't know why I do this shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
I rummaged through my DVD closet to look for something to watch.I pulled out my complete disk set case for South Park.My heart felt heavy.Jack had gotten it for me at Christmas last year.The only time I ever watched it was when he came over."Hey,how about South Park?"I asked."All right,"Ken and Cry agreed in unison.We watched it until one episode where Kenny was killed by a car.My chest felt like something heavy was pressing down on it.Cry must've noticed,because he quickly shut it off."Well,it looks like I'm going to turn in early,"he said."What about you,Ken?""Yeah,I'm beat,"Ken agreed."I'll turn in to,"I told them.I walked to my room and locked the door.I didn't really feeling sleepy,but I needed to think about what happened earlier.Did I really hallucinate seeing Jack?I must have,because I knew he was gone.I sighed and laid back on my bed.Was I going crazy?I couldn't tell."Mark?"The voice made me shoot up from where I was laying."I cooked yeh breakfast,and yeh didn't even eat it,"the Irish voice spoke.I looked at Jack."Sorry,but Cry and Ken came,and I..."I didn't finish."I was kidding,ya goof,"he laughed.I hugged him,knowing that he was real this time."Why did you leave?"I asked."I didn't,"he answered.A knock sounded at the door."Mark,who're talking to?"Cry's voice asked."Just Jack,"I replied.I heard worried voices that came from Ken and Cry from the other side of the door."Let us in,man,"Ken commanded.I unlocked the door to let them in.Cry looked worried."Mark,there is no one in here but us,"he said slowly."And Jack,"I replied,pointing to where the Irishsman stood."No,Jack isn't there,"Ken stated.I turned quickly to see that Ken was,in fact,right.I stared in disbelief."But he was just...,"I tried to say,but my words caught in my throat."Get some sleep buddy,"Ken told me."We have somewhere to go tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore.Please,someone stop me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
Cry and Ken left to go somewhere the next morning,so I stayed home and moped."Why don't ye make a video?"Jack asked."Don't feel like it,"I replied.Jack sat next to me."Why don't ye?""Nothing to play,"I replied."Oh."I laid my head on his shoulder."I'm sorry,"Jack said.I looked quizzically at him."What for?"He looked down at me sadly."I'm sorry that I died,"he answered."Shut up,you're not dead,"I spoke angerly."If you were dead,you wouldn't be here right now."He smiled."I guess not,"he responded."Mark?We're back,"Cry called."I'm in the living room with Jack,"I shouted.They came in."Yeah,about that,"Ken said."Get in the car.""Where're we going?"I asked."And can Jack come?""Yeah,sure,whatever,"Cry answered.We got in the car and drove off.  
..........................  
"Here we are,"Ken announced.Me and Jack got out of the car."Where are we?"Jack asked."Guys,Jack wants to know where we are,"I told them."At the cemetery,"Cry responded."Why the hell would they take us to the cemetery?""You guys,"I started,but Cry cut me off."Tell Jack to stay here,"he told me."Stay at the car Jack,"I said to him.We walked around to the middle of the lot."Here we are,"Ken said.We stopped at a tombstone.Slowly,I read the inscription."Here lies Sean William McLoughlin,a young man with great intentions for the world."I looked athrough Ken and Cry. "What is this about?""Don't you see Mark?Sean is dead,"Ken told me."DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL HIM THAT!"I shouted."C...call him what?"Ken asked,cowering."Sean!I'm the only one who can call him Sean!"I yelled."I'm sorry,"he apologized."Can we just go back home?"Ken nodded."Ye didn't have ta blow up like that,"Jack said.I didn't look at him.They were only fucking with my mind was all.We got home and I went to bed early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope,just nope.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
"Jack,can I ask you something?"I asked the Irishsman."Of course,"he replied."Did you ever happen to find a little slip of paper in your hoodie?"He looked at me quizzically."No.Why?""Never mind,"I said."It's nothing."I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes."You know what today is?"I asked."It's our anniversary,"he replied."The day I finally got the courage to ask you out."I smiled."I wanted to ask you something today.I had it all planned out.""What we're ye going ta ask?"I took a deep breath."I can't now,not after all the crazy stuff that's been going on,"I said."Aw,come on.Please tell me,"he pouted."Will you marry me?"Jack's eyes went big."It's going to be no right?"He stood up and pulled me out of my seat."Of course I want to say yes!"he cried."Why don't you?"I asked."Ye know I cant.""W...why?"Jack looked at me with sorry eyes."Mark,I'm dead.""STOP WITH THAT BULLSHIT!"I screamed."Why don't ye understand?"he asked."Because you are standing right in front of me!How can you be dead?"Jack sighed."It's complicated.The short way of saying it is that I got extra time on earth ta stay with you.But I have ta leave now.""Leave?Leave where?"I asked."Back ta heaven,"Jack replied."I only had time enough to stay with you until our anniversary.But I have ta go back now.It's required."I then realized he was fading."Please,don't leave me,"I begged."How about one last kiss?"he asked.I grabbed his shirt collar and gave him a long kiss."I love ya Mark,forever an always."I watched as the only man I loved fade away into nothingness."Please come back,"I whispered.I sat down in my chair and sobbed.Why did he have to go?It wasn't fair.I finally made my decision.I was going to be with Jack,no matter what.I went into my room where I kept my knife.I then pocked myself in the bathroom.I got one final glance at my reflection."I'm coming home,Jack,"I said.With one quick motion,I swiped the blade across my neck.A gurgling sound came from me as I fell to the ground.It was getting harder to breathe."I'll be with you Jack,forever and always"I thought,before I was enveloped in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done? (Goes and cries in corner).


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue  
White.Everything was so white.I walked around a little bit before bumping into someone."Oh,excuse me,"I apologized."It's alright,"he replied."Are you Mark Fischbach?""Yeah,how did you know?"He gave me a smile."We have records of every death in history here,"he explained."Even suicides,"he added.I cringed."I'm looking for Sean McLoughlin,"I stated."Oh,Sean?He's by the lake,"he said pointing."Thanks,"I said,running in that direction.I saw a figure in a gray hoodie siting at the edge of the water."Jack!"I shouted.He turned with a look of confusion on his face."Mark?"I ramed right into him."Mark,why are you here?!"he asked."I'm dead to,"I replied."I kinda sorta killed myself.""Why the hell would ye do that?"he asked."I can't live without you Jack,"I answered,pulling him into a kiss.He smiled when we pulled apart."Well,now we are together forever,"he whispered."Yeah,"I agreed."I love you,you Irish bean.""And a thousand times more for me,"he said back.Now I was with Jack forever.And no one could tear us apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!I hope you enjoyed it,this was my very first fanfic ever.I didn't know I was going to finish so early though.Whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> Well,I just killed my favorite YouTuber.How's that for you world?! (Honestly,I love Jack's videos.I just have a lot of Septiplier fanfics where he dies running around in my head :/)


End file.
